The Seven Seals: The series
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: Episode 1.  D
1. Chapter 1 The Island

In the deep waters of a pacific, Rivera travels towards an unknown island that is in the control of Spacegodzilla. In about an hour or so, he surfaces from the ocean and notices that there's a deep fog covering this section of ocean. He looks around, all confused.

Rivera: Hey, Israel…

Israel: Yea….?

Rivera: Did Mandy mention something about fog?

Rivera hears a sound of a jet plane and looks up. There in the thick mist, he could make up the shape of Mandy's fighter jet which was in the shape of a Fighter Drone but with a soot black coating and a blue colored windshield to see through.

Mandy: This was new to me as well, Rivera. Just picked it up on my radar.

Rivera: How far is the island….?

Mandy: Not that far, you should reach landfall in about a minute.

Rivera: Right…

Soon, Rivera felt a sandy beach as he stepped.

Rivera: hey, guys I've reached the island.

Just then, Rivera turned around and saw a big water spout erupt from the ocean. It was his brother, Israel.

Israel: I've made it as well. Wait, hold on.

Rivera and Mandy: What?

Israel: I feel a strange presence in the area. It feels….familiar.

Mandy: I sense it to. It's that rouge Godzilla. But there's something odd about it.

Rivera: I'll go check it out.

Rivera hikes his way up a hillside and as he makes it to the top, he is surprised by what he sees on the other side.

Rivera: Holy…

There is a large grassland that is covered with crystals. But there is something odd about these ones. There pulsating with a dark aura. A spooky purple mist hovers in the sky, blending with the fog.

Rivera: Guys, Spacegodzilla was defiantly here….

Israel then appears next to Rivera and is surprised as well.

Israel: What the…?

Mandy's Drone then slowly lowers in between and all three are together.

Mandy: Guys I can feel Godzilla's presences but it's really dark.

Israel: But what about Spacegodzilla?

Mandy: I don't know….he just, disappeared.

With that said there was a big thunderous stomp. Both made Israel and Rivera stumble a bid. Then there was another, and another. A 2004 Godzilla suddenly appeared from in between two crystals. It was the same rogue Godzilla but it was cloaked in a dark aura.

Rivera: What? Oh my.., Godzilla what happened to you?

Godzilla then spoke in a strange and fancy medieval language.

Godzilla: Tis alie! Thei name has no meaning! You may identify thei as Nightmare Moon!

Rivera: Nightmare Moon?

Godzilla: Spacegodzilla has given me power that will dethrone you all! Nightmare Moon once dwelled in another dimension, inside a princess, then was banished forever! Now she lives in me! And I will become the true king of the monsters!

Israel: Well we'll see about that!

Rivera: Godzilla Team! Assault!

Israel and Rivera both jumped from the mountain with talons extended. Mandy flew upwards to attack from above. Godzilla then crouched and threw his right hand back, extending a long spear made of white aura from his wrist. He then rain towards the two Godzillas and all where then locked in mortal combat.


	2. Chapter 2 Onword To Equestria

The dark Godzilla slashes at Rivera as He lands in front of him. Right across the chest, leaving a blooding mark. The force of the slash sends him tumbling sideways into a crystal tower which explodes on impact with his body. Israel suddenly appears behind Godzilla and grabs his arms, putting him in a hold.

Israel: Gotcha!

Mandy: Hear I come!

Mandy's drone suddenly swoops from the clouds and fires off missiles. They fly right into Godzilla's torso as Mandy swoops back up into the sky above. Israel then flings Godzilla towards his right, sending the rogue rolling across the plain. Rivera slowly rises from the crystal shards that belonged to the crystal he tumbled into. Israel then goes over and makes fun of him.

Israel: Hehehe, you just got owned!

Rivera: Oh, shut up!

Suddenly Godzilla then shoots up and looks right at them, he is far away from them thou.

Godzilla: Enough with this foolishness! Time for thee to disappear!

Mandy's drone then hovers behind Rivera and Israel

Mandy: Guys pay attention!

They then both looked in Godzilla's direction.

Israel & Rivera: Holy…!

Suddenly the four then looked up when they saw a flash of lighting which was a greenish color. Then another, and another then finally there was a thunderous voice.

Spacegodzilla: I couldn't agree more, GODZILLA!

Suddenly the ground began to shake like an earthquake. There was also a strange humming sound. The crystals then began to break apart and rise upwards slowly.

Rivera: Oh…..

Suddenly there was a flash of green light and the four warriors vanished. The crystals shards that hovered in the air quickly tumbled to the ground and broke some more. Meanwhile on the same hillside the trio once where, Spacegodzilla landed. He continued zapping the ground with his crystal energy volts while laughing evilly.

Spacegodzilla: AAAAHAHAHAAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3 Dovakiin Comes

A wooded door that leads to some temple suddenly flings open. The sunlight from outside eliminates some parts of the catacombs inside. In the door way a white Pegasus with a rainbow mane is there, scanning the room with a little grin. She rears up her head and let's out a deep yawn. She stretches out her wings and a pulsating white aura emanates from her body. The light lights up some of the candle sticks that are scattered around the temple. She then gets to her normal walking form and steps into the catacombs with the door shortly slamming shut behind her. As she walks through the hall she looks at the carvings in the walls which tells the story of Rivera and his friends going through the portal. She begins to sing.

Celestia: Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart.

Celestia looks at the left wall as she continues to sing. She sees what looks to be a cave painting of a beachside with a mountain of spikes surfacing from the ocean. Electricity zaps them from above.

Celestia: I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes.

She sings. She then looks to the right and sees a cave painting of a giant lizard shoot a stream of fire from his mouth, at a flock of giant insects (obviously a picture from Godzilla vs. Megaguirus but inscribed on a wall)

Celestia: With a voice wilding power, of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes!

She makes a right at the end of the spooky, old and stone hall. The blazing candles help her guide her way. She looks at the wall as she continues her path, a picture inscribes what looks to be chalk is a scene from Godzilla: Final Wars when Godzilla was fighting King Ceasar, Rodan and Angilas all at once.

Celestia: It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes! Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes!

She sang. As she continued her way down the path she looks at the wall to her right she sees a big dark shadow with a V shaped red eye in it. The being she calls Dragonborn is inside the cloud, shooting is fire breath.

Celestia: For the darkness has past and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's comes! She then began to sing loud to her self. After a few moments of the loud singing she enters a big chamber which on the wall describes the present story. There's a fragment of rock hovering in the sky. A multicolored portal spirals behind it .On the stone stands a powerful looking Pegasus. It's green in color with it's bird like wings outstretched. It looks strongly down upon the citizens of Ponyville with the citizens looking up at him smiling. This was Rivera in his pony form.

Celestia: Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! Naal ok zin los vahriin! Wah dein vokul! Mahfaeraak ahst vaal!

Ahrk fin norok paal graan! Fod nust hon zindro zaan! Dovahkiin! Fah hin! Kogaan mo draal

She sang as she got closer and closer to the cave painting. She smiles and gives a little chuckle of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fragment

There's a loud whoosh as a pony galloped her away against a bush. She was in Everfree forest. She knows that there are dangers in this part of Equestria but she needed to take a little detour since her objective was really important. She breathed heavily, her purple and pink mane blew in the air. It was pitch dark out and she could make out the silhouettes of tiny animals, trees and undergrowth. She looked up and it was so dark there wasn't even a star in the night sky. On her back she carried a pack that held what looked to be a fragment. There was some writing on it and some pictures. Her goal was to give this to Celestia. She started to remember why it was so important. Yesterday afternoon during a rainstorm, some water crept into her house. It made some of the wooden floorboards wet and heavy, a bit of it collapsed on it's self. Her friend, Spike was curious to see what was in the hole after they where done draining out the house. Spike poked his head in.

Spike: Hey, Twilight! I think there's something underneath the floor!

He stated, all excited.

Twilight: Well can you dig it up?

Spike: No prob, sis! Spike answered.

Within seconds, Spike began to claw his way into the floor. A smoke cloud began to form which blurred Twilight's vision. She had to squint her eyes a bit and look away. Finally the smoke cleared and the scratching sounds of Spike's talons soon faded. Spike's head then popped out of the small crater which he just dug and turned to see Twilight.

Spike: It's a fragment!

Spike then reared down and struggled to pick it up. Twilight moved closer, closer and closer towards the crater to try and get a better view. Suddenly there was a "GAH!" from Spike as he threw the fragment above his head and almost hit Twilight. The fragment made a smack sound which made Twilight jump back.

Twilight: HEY! watch it!

Spike then climbed his way out of the crater.

Spike: Sorry about that.

Soon they both looked at the fragment and gave a little gasped at what was described in pictures. On the left side of the fragment was a picture of Celestia who was glowing pink, on the left side was the picture of Nightmare Moon who was glowing purple and in between the two stood a tall and green Pegasus which had a glowing yellow aura around it.

Spike: What could this mean! Will Princess Luna transform into Nightmare Moon a second time in the thousandth year? Twilight: I most certainly hope not! I don't want to fight her ever again!

Spike: Well it looks as if you have no choice sis. And I also wonder, who's that big green Pegasus!

Twilight then look back at the fragment and noticed the creature as well.

Twilight: Well who ever he is, I hope he's on our side!

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle snapped back to reality after she bumped into something big, and strong. It knocked her off her hooves and onto her back. The fragment in her backpack fell out a bit but wasn't totally out of her backpack.

She looked up and noticed a strange blue pony who's skin was cloaked by the dark. The pony then spun around to see what hit him.

Israel: HEY!

The pony thundered with a deep, horrifying voice as he looked upon Twilight with angered eyes.

Twilight: SORR….SORR…SORR

Twilight tried to say sorry but her fear kept it in, she quivered at the sight of this odd pony, he looked nothing like the ones in Equestrai.

Israel: Just because I'm not from around here doesn't mean I'm not a moorage!

She closed her eyes tightly and slowly turned her head as the pony crept his head closer and closer to her head, with teeth bared.

Israel: You feeling lucky, punk!

Suddenly they both turned there heads towards the left as two gigantic Pegasus's landed. The one on the left had a scar on his chest and had green skin. The one on the right had grey skin, On the back of the green Pegasus sat a smaller pony. She looked like Rarity but with a different color scheme, her body was a brilliant purple as the same with her mane, her eyes was a frost white.

Rivera: Easy…Israel.

The green Pegasus stated boldly. Israel then backed away.

Israel: I was only kidding Rivera hehe, just wanted to show her my temper.

The Rarity look alike then leap from River's back. Meanwhile Twilight then got up and fixed her backpack. The Rarity look alike got all up in Twilight's face which made the pink unicorn flinch. They stared at a each other for a few good awkward seconds before the Rarity look alike broke the silence.

Mandy: You're a curious one in deed. HI, I'm Mandy.

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle….? Mandy:

Nice to meet you!

Mandy said all excited. She then went back to the two Pegasus's. Israel joined the group as well.

Twilight: So, where are you from?

Rivera: We'll explain everything, right now we need help.

Twilight: Well I was just on my way to Celestia's castile, maybe she can help.

Rivera: Alright then, lead on.

Twilight nodded her head and escorted them to the castile. It took a few minutes to get there.


	5. Chapter 5 New Comers

Meanwhile, Celestia sits in her throne chair. Nearby she saw her sister resting on the floor. Celestia notices this and is worried.

Celestia: Luna, what's the matter? Luna: I don't feel well. That's all.

Celestia: What's wrong?

Luna then sits up and walks slowly towards Celestia then finally sits again.

Luna: I feel, depressed. Like, well I don't want to talk about it.

She looks away with a saddened expression.

Celestia: Are you sure? I would really like to know what you feel.

Luna: NO!

She screamed at her sister in a more serious tone. Celestia then reared back surprised.

Luna: I'm so sorry Celestia.

She then began to make an even more saddened expression.

Celestia: It's alright. You can tell me when your heart feels it's necessary.

With that said they heard the door creek open and Twilight Sparkle came in. The sound drew both Luna and Celestia's attention.

Celestia: Well hello there little….

She was silenced by the new comers who came in with Twilight. A giant green Pegasus who looked like the one in the Dragonborn Legend, a gray Pegasus, a blue unicorn and a Rarity look alike. They all stood in a strait line.

Celestia: My, my.. Who are your friends?

Twilight: There's a more serious matter to attend to.

Twilight used her magic to lift the fragment from her backpack. It hade a thud on the floor, with the three pictures facing upwards and visible. Luna and Celestia both gave a look at the fragment. Twilight soon noticed Luna beginning to cry.

Twilight: Luna…? She said softly.

Everyone in the room turned there attention to Luna.

Luna: No…..no…NOT AGAIN!

She then ran away to her room, sobbing.

Celestia: LUNA!

Celestia screamed with grief.

The End


End file.
